Devil in Disguise
by MsSailorman
Summary: My face contorted angrily and I pounced towards him. I slapped him forcefully across the face before his body guards were hauling me away from him." Edward is an internationally famous singer. Too bad no one told Bella that.


**All right, this is a short story I wrote a few months ago. It's a lot more "innocent" than some of my other stuff. *Sheepish smile* I might do a sequel depending on how people feel about it, but there's definitely potential. Please review and let me know. Anyway, here's the whole story. And it might be kind of choppy or rushed because I wrote it in one sitting. Just saying. Time lines are evil.**

I was a rock star's girlfriend.

Sure, I didn't know he was a famous musician at the time, but whatever. Interesting how it came about though . . .

*

I lived with my parents when I was 17, the summer before senior year. We lived down the street from the cutest, little, old couple. They literally were the sweetest, most genuine people I'd ever met. They're important to this story because their grandson happened to be a famous singer/guitar player. Not that I knew that.

"Mom, I'm going to go and visit Grandma," I called over my shoulder, referring to the Masens who lived down the street. I'd been calling them Grandma and Grandpa for years.

"Ok, Bella, dinner's at five," Renee returned, busy with her real estate files.

I nodded and walked down the asphalt driveway. It was only about fifty feet away. So much for exercise.

I didn't bother to knock since I'd long lost the habit with my "Grandparent's" house. I also didn't bother to notice the fact that an unfamiliar, nondescript Volvo was sitting in the driveway. "Gram? Grandpa?" I asked of the empty front hall.

"In the living room, Bella," Gram called. I heard a whispered conversation and a man's voice that didn't sound like Grandpa.

I suspiciously made my way into the cluttered house that smelled like soap. And there, on the afghan covered sofa, he sat. Not my Grandpa at all. He was around my age, maybe a little older and he had the type of face that made me wish I wasn't so sweaty because of the heat and my hair wasn't so frizzy. It was instant self-consciousness.

I flicked my eyes to look at Grandpa and Grandma. They didn't seem to find it odd that he was here.

"Isabella, this is our Grandson –," Grandpa began, but the gorgeous guy on the couch cut over him.

"Edward," He interrupted. It was funny, but I was sure that Grandpa was going to say something else.

"I'm Isabella. You can call me Bella," I said uncomfortably, reaching out to shake his hand. I was almost sure I'd seen him someplace before. That copper hair was _so _familiar. Maybe he'd come to visit before and I just didn't remember. But that was something else! I knew all of their real grandchildren from the hours I'd spent looking at pictures! How come I had no idea who this guy was? "Gram, why didn't you tell me about him?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Must have slipped my mind, Bella. But he's here now. I almost forgot that you were coming. And that reminds me; I made your favorite kind of brownies. They're in the fridge," She unsubtly changed the subject.

I would have pressed further, but the lure of my favorite brownies – chocolate chip with a little bit of coffee and mint in it – had me stalking towards the kitchen.

"She calls you Gram?" I heard the alleged Grandson ask behind me.

I swelled with pride at Grandma's defense for me. "She's the sweetest, most beautiful girl and I'm glad to have her. I see her more than I see you. She's could be my Grandbaby for all I care."

Grabbing a brownie, I joined them in the living room again, slightly bothered that this Edward guy was sitting where I usually sat. We all perched in the uncomfortable silence, not sure what to say. I was getting the strangest feeling about Edward. I mean, aside from the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, something was just . . . odd about him.

"So how long are you in town?" I asked abruptly, chewing the brownie blissfully.

"I'm staying here for almost two months actually. I'm spending the rest of summer here," He replied carefully, not looking me in the face.

My eyebrows rose of their own accord. So the Grandson who Grandma had _forgotten _about and whom I'm pretty sure had never set foot in this house was going to stay here for _two months? _What was going on? "Where do you live then?" I inquired further.

"Phoenix," Edward replied, still keeping his face partially hidden with his hand.

We lapsed back into silence when Grandma suddenly exploded. "Oh no! We have to go! We have that meeting with the optometrist! We're going to be late! Let's go!" She sprang up with uncanny agility, grabbing the not so virile Grandpa with her. "Oh, Bella! Feed the cat will you?" She added kindly before leaving.

They disappeared out the door before I could even get in another word. I didn't want to be left alone with this Edward person. Sure, he was adorable, but he seemed just as uncomfortable at the thought of being alone with me as I was with him.

I got up as well, grabbing another delicious brownie from the fridge and sat back down in the living room. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably as I munched thoughtfully. "Do you have a last name?"

Still avoiding eye contact, he muttered, "Yes."

I waited for the rest, but he didn't continue. With an irritated sigh, I prodded further, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to share that information with me."

He shook his head no.

Not knowing what else to do since he was being difficult, I walked over to the little cat's dish in the corner and filled it up with food. Straightening up, I addressed him again, "Look, Edward. I come over here every day and just because you're here doesn't mean I'll stop. I love them like I love my own Grandparents, so let's try and be civil, ok?" I wasn't used to talking so frankly with someone but I kind of liked the feeling.

"All right," He said.

I gave an aggravated sigh. "You can at least make eye contact," I added. I found his posture so demeaning somehow.

He seemed to take a deep breath and made eye contact with me for the first time.

My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were mossy green and piercing. They were bright green near the pupil and got almost blue at the edge. "That's better," I said breathlessly, embarrassed at my reaction. It was only a pair of eyes.

He smiled gently. "Any more of those brownies? I've smelled them all day."

I smiled one-hundred watts at his question. Finally, some decent communication. "Yup, a whole pan." I sat back down in my seat and stared out the window. A man in an outfit made from what looked like blue spandex biked by.

"So how old are you, Bella?" Edward asked me from the doorway, biting into his brownie.

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks," I reply. "You?"

"I'm twenty."

"Oh, what college do you go to?" I asked, automatically assuming he went to college.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't go. But I've got a job, which is sort of the goal of college anyway."

"What do you do?"

"Um . . . I work with electronics, particularly stage equipment."

I nodded, thinking about it. "And why is it that I've never heard of you before?"

"Oh, well . . . I don't really know. I thought they would have mentioned me," He shrugged, brushing his hand through his dark brown hair.

God, he was so familiar . . . and gorgeous. "Well, maybe I've seen your picture or something. You look so familiar."

He shrugged, casting down his gaze again. "Maybe."

"Well, since the Grandparents are gone, I think I'll go. Unless you're dying for company," I added, half-way hoping he was. Then another part of me didn't want to stay because I couldn't wait to tell Alice about this either. Strange Grandson that randomly appears and happens to look like he did. Definitely phone-conversation worthy.

"No, I'm good. I don't want to keep you," He smiled.

I nodded, taking a few more brownies for the road even if it was a really short walk. Upon getting home, I changed into my workout clothes and grabbed my basketball. I kind of needed to burn off the brownie calories.

*

It was sweltering, but I shot the ball over and over again into the hoop, sweating through my gray tank top in a few minutes. I didn't notice that he was behind me until he passed me the ball that had been rolling away.

"I was wondering if I could play with you," Edward said as an excuse for his sudden appearance and gym clothes.

I nodded mutely, blushing. God, this was embarrassing. My hair had fallen out of its loose ponytail and my shirt had some major pit stains. The sweat rolled down my face and neck in abandon. "Some one on one?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

We started at half court and the game went from there. I didn't care about the rule that you should let the guy win; I played as hard as I could. I wanted the exercise and I hadn't been playing on the basketball team for five years for nothing. At the end of the hour long game, I'm proud to say I figuratively smashed his face into the asphalt. I beat him at a score of 14-5.

"You know," Edward began, stopping to catch his breath. "Considering that I'm really out of shape and you're a girl, you play a pretty good game."

I scoffed at him. "You're not out of shape. You didn't even start breathing hard until half an hour into it. And gender has nothing to do with it. I beat you. Deal with it."

He smiled at my anger and suddenly grabbed the ball from my grasp, dribbling it and going a good ten feet away from the designated halfway line. He shot and the ball went straight into the hoop, not even touching the backboard.

"Showoff," I muttered. Stealing the ball back, I leaned it against my hip. "Well, it was fun, but I'm going to go and get cleaned up. It was nice meeting you."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward smiled.

I nodded, "That's likely." Turning for the door, I grinned when I heard him yell, "I want a rematch!"

I showered quickly, thinking about Edward the entire time. Which I know is kind of wrong since I had just met him and I was naked, but my brain couldn't be helped. There was also the fact that I felt like I'd seen him before. He was suspiciously targeting my déjà vu.

I had dinner, telling my parents about the mysterious Grandson. I might have edited how handsome I thought he was or the weird déjà vu I felt around him, but I told them I thought it was strange I hadn't heard about him before. Renee agreed it was strange and Charlie came up with the depressing explanation of they're-old-and-their-memories-are-going. _Gee, thanks, Dad. Way to improve a situation._

*

The next morning, Edward called. "Hey, is this Bella?"

"Yes," _How in the world did you get my number?_

"It's Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me."

I paused, my heart beating really quickly. "Are Gram and Grandpa there?"

"Um . . . no. Gramps took Gram out for breakfast at some pancake place. I told them I was just going to stay home. But I'm going crazy locked up in this house and you're the only person I know."

I couldn't help but hear the last sentence and turn it around. "So I'm the last resort?" My voice was a little hurt.

"No, I just meant I'd like some company," Edward quickly revised.

As much as having breakfast with him sounded wonderful, I felt that maybe I should distance myself a little. I couldn't have him thinking I was desperate. (So pathetic, aren't I?) "Well, I have other plans," I sniffed.

There was a smile in his voice. "Oh, really? What?"

Oh, crap. I hadn't expected him to question that. People usually just accepted it. "Um . . . ," I faltered. Oh, whatever. "Fine, I'm lying. I have absolutely nothing planned. I just don't want to have breakfast with you."

"Wow, you're blunt. Why don't you want to have breakfast with me?"

"Because you're making me mad," That wasn't the only reason, but he kind of was. He seemed so shocked that someone would deny him. He was kind of spoiled somehow. I don't know. Expectant.

The doorbell rang downstairs and I hastened to answer it. "I got it," I yelled down the stairs to Renee. "Someone's at the door. Bye," I said quickly into my phone.

Unlocking the door, I almost slammed it closed again. Edward was standing outside with the phone in one hand and my favorite kind of brownie in the other. He offered it to me.

I stared at it. He'd probably poisoned it or something.

"Come on over here. Have some breakfast with me," He coaxed, waving the brownie in front of my face.

Surrendering with a sigh, I took it and reveled in the taste. "You know, you really go out of your way," I said, flattered at the thought that he really wanted to have me as company.

"No, not really. All it takes is a short walk and a brownie that someone else made," He joked.

I sighed. "I'm easily persuaded then."

"Well my charm is just too much for you," Edward said, nudging me playfully.

I was a little surprised at the contact and a blush crawled into my cheeks. I was about to step out of my house and follow Edward, but I stopped. "Um, can you hang on a second? I'm still wearing my pajamas."

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't noticed."

I rolled my eyes. Of course not. Why would he notice anything about me? After all, he was an eleven on a one-to-ten scale of beauty. "Be right back," I said, irritated.

I scurried up the stairs and immediately changed into a short sundress. I did just a little makeup, fixed my hair, and sprayed on some perfume. This was ten times better than when we'd played basketball.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw me. "You look great," He complimented, offering his arm like a real gentleman.

I giggled like an idiot at the gesture and went along with it. "So tell me more about yourself," I prompted. "What are your parents like?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't see that much of them anymore. With my career, I'm kept pretty busy." He gave a wry laugh. "They're letting me have the entire summer off though," He added.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What kind of company lets people off for so long? I've never heard of that before."

"Well, I made them a bundle of extra money . . . um, fixing electronics for this famous musician and they told me I could have an extended vacation."

I didn't know if I believed him or not. It sounded strange. I just nodded. Maybe I'd call him on it later. "So what's on the menu, Captain?"

"Whatever we find in the fridge," He answered.

"Leftovers a' la carte," I snorted. "I'll make some pancakes, ok?"

Edward immediately shook his head. "You don't have to cook. I didn't invite you over to be my chef."

I shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, I make pancakes for Grandpa all the time. I'm used to it."

"All right, but I'll help."

I smiled. "All right."

Baking with Edward was . . . _interesting. _I found out very quickly that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It was endearing, but breakfast took almost half an hour to make even though I could have done it in fifteen minutes.

"How do you even feed yourself?" I joked with him as the flour went flying because of how he mixed the batter.

"I don't really know. My diet primarily consists of granola bars and ramen noodles."

"Well, I'm going to have to help you this summer so you don't starve when you leave."

I let him flip the pancakes – not my most brilliant idea – and three burnt ones later, we had several acceptable ones to eat. I loaded them onto a plate and grabbed the butter and syrup. "All right, let's eat."

We ate quickly, theatrically pretending to be food critics. Edward couldn't stop talking about how the "light golden-brown of the pancakes matches perfectly with the fluffiness" while I argued that "pancakes are supposed to be round, not just random globs of unmixed batter". It was hilarious and I realized that I liked hanging out with Edward. I wondered for the hundredth time why Gram hadn't mentioned him.

Long after we were through, though we still had yet to get up from out seats and clean up, Grandma and Grandpa got home from their own pancake breakfast. "Hey, Bella. It's nice to see you guys are warming up to each other." Gram smiled happily, reaching for the dirty dishes automatically.

I blushed, suddenly jumping up from my seat. "I'm sorry. I'll clean this up."

"Oh, don't bother, sweetie. I don't mind."

I grabbed the syrup and butter and followed her into the kitchen. "Sorry, but I felt bad for him. Edward can't cook at all."

She smiled knowingly. "Well, he doesn't get much of a chance to, dear."

I shrugged. "Well, I have to say Gram, he's really nice."

Perhaps not realizing how embarrassing it was to hear, she commented, "It would be so wonderful if you two got together. Then you could actually be my Granddaughter!" She exclaimed cheerfully, looking into the distance as she imagined that picture.

I coughed uncomfortably. "Um, Gram, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not? You'd be cute as pie together."

"I don't think he sees me that way," I muttered, looking down.

Grandma continued to wash the dishes in the sink – no dishwasher – and said thoughtfully, "Oh, I bet he does, Bella. I'll make a bet with you."

Oh, geez. Not a bet. Grandma always made little bets with me. She never did it for money, just for the fun of it. And she always won. "Oh, goodness. What?"

"I bet he'll kiss you before next week."

I was a little taken aback because Grandma never talked about kissing or anything and now she wanted to bet on it? "I'm not betting with you. I always lose."

"Bella, trust me. You're going to _want _to lose on this one," She said wisely, giving me a hearty wink.

I sighed. That was really true. "Fine, deal." I shook her hand and replaced the butter and syrup in the fridge. "But he has to leave in two months. I won't get to see him again. I don't want to get a broken heart," I pointed out.

Grandma shrugged with a smirk. "You already made the bet."

I kissed her on her leathery cheek and tucked a curl of her bluish hair behind her ear. "I'm going to the gym for that aerobics class I told you about. I'll see you later." I turned for the door, but stopped. "Gram?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Promise me you'll never go to Vegas," I joked.

"But I always win," She reminded me.

"No, you always win because I always lose."

"Your logic is hurting my brain, child."

Laughing, I went into the living room with Gram following behind me. "I'm going to the gym, so I'll see you all later," I announced to Edward and Grandpa.

"Have fun, Isabella," Grandpa told me with a chuckle, being the only one allowed to call me Isabella without retribution.

I kissed the top of his bald head goodbye and turned to leave, giving Gram another kiss on the cheek. I stopped mid-step when I heard Edward ask, "What? I don't get one?"

My face flushed beet red. Even worse than Edward saying that in front of them was the smug expression on Gram's face. I didn't turn around even though it was obvious I'd heard. I abruptly walked off, my face burning crimson.

"Was that too forward?" I heard him say as I opened the front door. I paused to hear the reply.

"No, hon. You just embarrassed her. Next time don't ask her in front of us. She doesn't want a couple of old farts watching her," Gram responded merrily.

I sighed and walked home, changing out of my sundress and into some spandex pants and a loose, blue tank top for the gym.

*

The aerobics class was fun. The instructor was hilarious, cracking all sorts of corny jokes that made everyone laugh. I was the youngest in the class since Alice, my best friend was MIA. She was on vacation in Iowa with her relatives.

After the session was over, I drove home hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to Edward for a while. It was going to be awkward and I could only imagine what sorts of things Grandma and her big mouth had been telling him.

So of course, since I wished I didn't have to see him, when I got home, he was sitting in my living room. My "Grandparents", parents, and Edward were all congregated on the couch, having what seemed like a nice conversation.

" The Masen's were introducing Edward to us," Renee explained.

I nodded stiffly, not looking Edward in the eye and walking to my room. I, at the very least, wanted to change my sweaty clothes. I put my sundress back on even though it was a little wrinkled by now and rolled on a ton of deodorant. Edward was telling them about his career as a techie when I got back.

"We deal mainly with music equipment," He said, his rich voice drifting up the stairs. They all turned to look at me when I sat down as far away as I could from him.

"Maybe you could fix our stereo then," Charlie replied with a laugh. "It's been broken for ages."

"Dad, he's on vacation for a reason," I sighed.

"I'm joking, Bella," He assured me, but when he turned to Edward again, he said, "But seriously, if you could fix it, that would be great."

"Charlie," Renee warned.

Charlie nodded sheepishly. He was such a cheapskate.

The conversation continued with stories told by Grandma about Edward when he was a baby and then Renee pitched in with stories about me. Soon Edward and I were both practically begging to leave the room.

"I'm going out," I announced. "I think I'll go and hang out with Emmett." Emmett was my guy friend whom I had no romantic interest for, by the way.

Renee nodded, perhaps realizing that the baby stories were making me uncomfortable. "All right, but where are you going?"

"I think Emmett wanted to meet at that new ice cream parlor that just opened. He said he'd buy me a sundae and that sounds like a good idea in this heat." With a swish of my dress, I was out the door, calling Jasper and asking him to meet me there.

Edward followed behind me though, grabbing my wrist. "Hey, do you want a ride?" His voice was a little bit desperate.

"Um . . . ," That was unexpected. "Sure, I guess. Are you going to stay for ice cream?" I asked confusedly.

He answered hesitantly. "Yeah, sure." We headed towards his SUV and I slyly walked to the driver's side.

When he gave me a questioning eyebrow, I told him honestly, "Forks, Washington roads are really confusing to someone who has absolutely no idea where they're going."

He sighed his consent and passed me the keys.

"Thatta' boy," I teased as we drove through the scenic Forks. It was a really long drive, but so worth it. The view was fantastic. I never got tired of it.

Emmett was a really cool guy. You'd never have guessed because he played football and he was all manly and stuff, but he was gay. He was really kind of a teddy bear at heart. He waited for me right outside, sitting lazily on the curb, looking for all the world like he could pummel anyone. He gave me a questioning glance at the strange guy I'd brought with me.

"Emmett, this is Edward. He's my Grandparents' _actual _Grandchild. He's staying with them and he asked if he could come along. Edward, this is Emmett," I introduced them and noticed that Emmett was looking at him appreciatively whilst Edward was undeniably tense.

We all headed into the cute, little shop and were escorted to a small booth. Edward and Emmett both moved to sit next to me, but Emmett beat him. Edward stiffly said he was going to the bathroom.

"Jeez, what's with him?" Emmett asked reproachfully.

I blushed. "I think he's jealous," I said hopefully.

"Damn," He cursed, probably disappointed that Edward wasn't gay as well.

"I'm sorry to ask since this is sort of unusual for me, but will you not inform him that you're gay and maybe play up the flirting a little. I sort of have my eye on him," I admitted.

"Yeah, no problem. I have a feeling he's going to hate me, though."

"Eh, he hates you already, so no worries."

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to honor my request.

"Thanks," I murmured, snuggling more closely into his massive chest. When Edward came back, he obviously didn't like the sight of us so close.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress suddenly appeared with a paper pad in hand, looking at Emmett.

"Um, I'll have a chocolate ice cream cone, two scoops," He said excitedly.

"That's so uninteresting," I joked.

"No, it's delicious. Like you," He winked.

I almost broke out laughing at the expression on Edward's face. "Aw, you're so sappy."

The waitress cleared her throat, obviously irritated.

"I'll have a coffee ice cream cone, one scoop," I relayed, glancing down at the menu.

The waitress turned to Edward and blinked spastically, then shook her head and asked, "And you?"

I stared at her. What was that? Maybe she thought Edward was as gorgeous as I did.

"A sundae with everything on it, please."

The baffled-looking waitress took our menus and walked off.

"I wonder what that was about," Emmett wondered out loud.

Edward shrugged and held his face by his hand like he did when we first met and he wouldn't look at me. He seemed nervous. "So how long have you guys been going out?" He asked conversationally, talking to the table.

"Oh, we're not going out," Emmett answered.

Edward actually looked up at him and flicked his gaze to the arm around my shoulders questioningly.

Emmett pretended not to notice and started playing with a lock of my hair casually. I rolled my eyes at him. I would have preferred if he had told him we were going out.

"You're not?" Edward asked incredulously.

"It's more of a hugs and kisses thing. Nothing serious. Right, babe?" He looked down at me with a large grin.

"More of a friends with benefits thing?" Edward asked.

I coughed in surprise, choking on my own saliva. "I'm not having sex with him," I immediately corrected, drawing a few stares from the other people in the restaurant. Jeez, sound traveled.

Emmett laughed at my reaction, letting go of my shoulders and patting my back to ease the coughing. "Yeah, you wish it was a friend's with a benefits thing."

I smacked his shoulder. "I do not," I argued seriously.

Edward smiled for the first time since we got here, though it was hard to tell because he went back to hiding behind his hands.

Our ice cream came a few minutes later and the waitress was still ogling at Edward. He ducked further in his seat and picked at his sundae.

"She probably just thinks you're hot," Emmett said as an explanation for the waitress' behavior, absently eating his ice cream.

Edward shrugged again, not even caring that he was able to enthrall someone at first sight.

We ate our ice cream happily and in relative silence. At the end, Edward absolutely insisted on paying for the "meal". We thanked him and left the little shop.

"Well, it's been fun kiddies," Emmett said, shaking Edward's hand again and he suddenly drew me in for a kiss. It wasn't exactly a peck, but it wasn't exactly make-out material either. It was really short so I didn't even get a chance to protest. Emmett pulled me into a hug after that, whispering in my ear, "Good luck with him."

I smiled at him and waved goodbye. Edward and I got in the car and began to drive through the winding roads again. His jaw was visibly clenched.

We drove in complete and utter silence until I parked in the driveway. It was about four o'clock.

` "I'm sorry about that," I apologized genuinely, turning off the engine.

He looked over at me with his bright blue eyes. "It's fine."

"You know, he was just doing that to torture you."

"What?"

"He doesn't even like me romantically. He only did that to be mean to you."

Edward just stared at me, a smile curving his lips. "And you don't like him either?"

"Nah, we're just friends. He's gay anyway."

Edward did a double-take. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Wow, that's a relief."

"Is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward slowly raised his eyes to mine again, meeting my gaze levelly. "Yeah, it is."

We didn't get out of the car and we didn't move. I didn't know what to say, so I came up with the dullest topic I could. "So . . . um, do you like the view in Forks?"

"Yeah," He answered, staring directly into my eyes.

Comprehension dawned on me. "Oh, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," He smiled.

I almost kept a straight face and took it seriously . . . but then I laughed. "Ok, sorry, but that's the corniest line ever."

"Yeah, it is," He laughed as well.

"Well, that's all right. I like corny lines."

"And the fact that you like corny lines is corny in and of itself," Edward returned.

I laughed. "I guess that's true." I found myself unconsciously leaning towards him.

He pressed his hand to my cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now," He whispered.

"That's also really corny," I breathed, leaning into him.

And that's how my first kiss with him came about. It was soft and much longer than the one with Emmett. Much better, too, no offense to him. We kissed in his car for an eternity until I realized that we had an audience.

Gram was peeking out of her window with a direct view into the front seat of the Volvo. Her hand was over her heart and a genuinely happy smile lit up her face.

"Um, Gram is watching us," I whispered into Edward's ear.

He bolted his head towards the house with a wry smile on his face.

Gram, upon realizing we'd seen her, mimed the action of locking her lips and throwing the key over her shoulder. We both laughed at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," I promised, exiting the car. I was pleased as heck and made a vow to tell Alice all about this the second I got inside.

*

"And we kissed for like an hour," I finished finally.

Alice squealed over the phone. "He sounds perfect. He's athletic, has a good-paying job, gets jealous when he's supposed to, and he's superhot."

"You sound like a teenage girl."

"I _am _a teenage girl. And you should have heard yourself from my end. You only took ten minutes to describe his eyes."

I blushed even though Alice couldn't see. "Well, he's wonderful."

"So what are you going to do when he has to leave?"

I sighed, dangling my feet in the air. "That's the problem. I don't know. He has to leave in two months and I don't want to try and do a long-distance thing. I just think this is going to end up being a summer fling, which I guess I'd be ok with. I mean, I don't know how serious he is." I was lying a little. I didn't really want these two months to be it for us because that kissing was something I could get hooked on really easily.

"Well, you can either have fun while you can and break it off with him when he leaves, break up with him now to prevent heartache later, or do long-distance."

"I think I'm going for the first option," I sighed. "I'm going to go and have dinner, but I'll keep you posted."

"'Kay. I'll talk to you later, Bella."

We hung up and I spent an uncomfortable dinner with my parents. Gram had told on me despite her little pantomiming. My parents were ok with it for the most part but were anxious because it was so close to my eighteenth birthday. When Renee said that, I blushed so hard I thought my face could fry an egg.

I had to explain that "we're not that serious. Please calm down and just remember that if I ever do decide that I want to take our relationship in that direction, I'll be very careful". It was a whole thing and I vowed to go lecture Gram about secrecy later on.

*

I slept in until about noon because the aerobics class had drained me from yesterday. The second I made a bleary-eyed entrance downstairs, my parents told me that Edward was waiting for me next door. I groaned and went back upstairs to change into something presentable.

I stumbled across the lawn until I reached the house. I walked in and barely stepped through the door before Edward greeted me with a large kiss. That woke me up. But the kissing reminded me. I groaned against his mouth, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I shook my head at him and stomped into the living room where Gram was crocheting. "Why'd you tell my parents?" I demanded.

"Because you're their daughter and they have a right to know who you're seeing," She replied serenely, not looking up from her stitching.

I sighed. "Well it was a very uncomfortable atmosphere, let me tell you."

She shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on the afghan she was working on. A little smile was playing on her mouth though. "I won the bet," She said happily.

"What bet?" Edward asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist casually.

"You wanna' tell him Gram?"

"I bet her that you would kiss her before the week was over," She answered without hesitation. "Believe me, she wanted to lose."

Edward smirked and I swatted his arms. "How about that rematch?" I challenged.

He laughed at my determined expression. "All right,"

I beat him again, though the score was closer this time. It felt good to release the energy and irritation. To exact a little revenge.

"Well, it's a good thing we have the rest of the summer for me to attempt to beat you."

I laughed and we kissed, though it didn't last long because it was just too humid and hot out for me, even though Edward insisted that Phoenix was much hotter and called me a wimp.

We laughed and hung out on the hammock in the backyard. Gram brought out some delicious sandwiches at one point. It wasn't long before the day was over.

That's how we spent most days. We played basketball together and pretty much goofed around and kissed. It was heavenly. I didn't want this summer fling to end. I was happy even if Edward always insisted that we stay at home. He hated public places for some reason. I found out Alice was coming home literally the day after Edward left which was kind of a bummer because I wanted to show him off a little. It was insanely coincidental.

The month flew by so quickly it was almost painful. And I knew I was so completely falling in love with him. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye to him.

It was the day before he had to leave that I told him how I felt. I had coerced him into going to a movie with me even though he was strongly opposed for some reason, convincing him by saying that it was the last chance he'd get.

Upon exiting the movie, we sat on the hood of his car and finished the popcorn. "I'm going to miss you so much," I muttered into his shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I know. I can barely even think about going back."

"I don't know if it will help or hurt at this point, but I have to say it anyway." I sucked in a deep breath of mountain air, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella." He answered without hesitation before he leaned into kiss me. A camera flashed and he jerked away from me to try and see where it came from.

"It's probably one of those photography fanatics. They love the scenery here," I explained, even though Edward was still staring into the dense trees, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Let's get in the car," He suggested, nerves in his voice.

I nodded and hopped off the hood, automatically heading towards the driver's seat.

"Bella, are we going to end this when I go back home?"

I didn't answer at first and thought about it. I slowly nodded my head, a tear leaking out of my eye. "I think it will be easier that way."

Edward nodded sadly and I started driving back home. I couldn't decide if I was glad this happened when it would end like that or if I wanted to have never have met him. I didn't stop the stem of tears, but I kept silent. I didn't want him to see how truly painful this was for me.

*

Renee let Edward and I sleep on the couch together. Everything was innocent, but the sense of comfort from having him so close was marvelous. Morning came much earlier than it had a right to and Edwa was soon saying that he had to leave.

We were standing in the front lawn when we said goodbye. I hugged him tightly, told him how much I loved him, and thanks for a great summer. We kissed passionately until Charlie cleared his throat. I laughed hollowly and waved goodbye as he got into the car. Gram, Grandpa, Charlie, and Renee all went inside even though I sat on our front steps until I couldn't see his car anymore.

After about an hour of absolute agony on the porch steps, Gram came and brought me into her house. "Bella, Edward wanted you to have something. He told me to give it to you after he left." A gentle smile was on her face as she patted my back. She led me into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "He worked really hard on this, hon."

Then she set a full pan of my favorite brownies in front of me. A small note was attached. It read:

Bella, I love you so much. I just thought I'd return the favor of the pancakes. Love, Edward

I wept for an hour into Gram's shoulder. Oh it was such a bad idea to let him go. "Gram, I love him," I cried.

"I know, hon. I know," She murmured, brushing my hair out of my face.

When I had cried myself out and was sporting a major headache from the dehydration, I pulled myself from Grandma's shoulder, sniffling. "I'm going to go and be miserable at my own house now. I'm sorry for being such a wreck, Gram."

"Pshaw! Don't you even dare apologize for that! Go and rest now. You'll feel better in the morning. Take a brownie as well. Chocolate always helps, darling."

I nodded desolately and meandered into my home, clutching my brownie to my chest tightly. Renee immediately squeezed me into a hug. "Oh, honey," She whispered. "It'll be ok. Alice gets in tomorrow, remember?"

"I know," I said, my voice stuffy. "I'm going to go and take a nap."

I cried myself to sleep, huddled into the fetal position. I'd never been that miserable in my entire life.

*

"Bella! Bella! Get up right now!" Someone familiar was talking to me urgently.

I moaned in anguish and sat up. "Is the house on fire or something?" I asked sleepily.

"No, this is way more important!" I realized it was Alice speaking and I was suddenly jolted awake.

"Alice!" I cried, flinging myself into a hug.

"Oh, Bella. You're a wreck," She said sympathetically, petting my hair.

"Hello to you, too," I said with a little smile.

"Bella, did you know he was Edward Cullen?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" I asked, returning to grogginess.

"Well, I mean, that's just a stage name, but still! Did you have any idea?"

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you talking about?"

"This Edward guy! He's the famous rock singer, Edward Cullen!" Alice squealed.

It took me nearly thirty seconds for everything to click before it all made sense. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, nearly sending Alice to the floor. I was getting dressed in a second, not even caring that Alice was staring at me in shock.

Of course! That was why he looked so familiar! Why he cut off Grandpa before he said his last name! Why he didn't like going out in public! Why the waitress was staring at him! Why he got worried when the camera flashed! Why he had absolutely no idea how to cook (He wouldn't have time with all the traveling for his tours)! Why he hesitated before he told me what he did! Why he hid his face!

That all ran through my brain in a second and I was practically sprinting over to Gram's house. Alice followed behind me confusedly.

"Gram!" I screeched, not caring that it was some ungodly hour in the morning.

She came barreling down the stairs, bewildered. "What? What?"

"Your Grandson is Edward Cullen and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled, unable to help myself.

She groaned when she realized why I was screaming my lungs out. "Bella, be quiet," She commanded.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the yells. I was so furious. He lied to me! Gram lied to me! Grandpa lied to me! I loved him! What the heck was going on?!

"Oh, hi, Alice," Gram said pleasantly. "Now come and sit down and I'll explain."

We both followed wordlessly. I sat stiffly, rigid with anger and shock.

"Now, Edward came here when he had a break between tours because he hadn't seen us for a long time. He was hiding from the paparazzi. He didn't tell you who he was because he was worried that if you found out, you'd tell everybody. I argued against that, telling him that'd you'd never do that, but he didn't listen. Then you two started getting all chummy and Edward was being an idiot, if I do say so myself. He said that he was sure you wanted to end it when he left and he didn't want to admit to you so late in the game that he actually was a rock legend in the making. So we didn't tell you either. I told him you'd find out eventually, but he's stubborn." She sighed as she concluded her story.

"So where is he now?" Alice asked for me. I don't think I could speak in that moment.

"He drove home to Phoenix, but he'll be getting a flight to Chicago soon for signing his albums. He's a busy guy."

I was standing before I was even aware of the action. "I need a plane ticket to Chicago," I said quietly.

"I'll pay for it," Gram volunteered.

I shook my head almost instantly, but Gram insisted. "Honey, Edward makes good money and he sends us checks every other week. We're loaded, trust me."

Before I could say another word, Gram had opened the lid to her cookie jar and pressed almost three thousand dollars in my hand. I stared at it in amazement. Holy cow. "If you leave right now, you can make it to the signing."

I nodded. "Thank you, Gram. I love you," I whispered, drawing her in for a hug. "Love you, too, Alice," I added, hugging her as well.

"Go get your guy," Alice laughed.

"Seriously, this is right out of a melodrama," I laughed, running into the kitchen for a moment. I grabbed a brownie, wrapping it in tin foil, and stuffed it in my pocket.

Then I was running out the door. I grabbed my car keys, a change of clothes, my cell phone, my purse and the money. I was at the airport before I knew what hit me.

*

"I need a ticket for the next flight to Chicago," I told the lady behind the ticket counter desperately. "I can pay with cash."

The lady looked at me curiously and scanned her computer. "The next flight leaves in forty-five minutes."

I nodded eagerly. "How much?"

"One-thousand-nine-hundred-fifty-six dollars,"

I quickly scooped two thousand dollars out of my purse and told her to keep the change. Her eyes widened, but she handed me the ticket once it printed. I checked into the flight, annoyed that it took so long to answer whether I had baggage or not and all that stuff.

The second I was done, I almost ran though security since it wasn't very crowded at three-thirty in the morning. I'm sure I looked suspicious to the guards, but they let me through quickly. After I ran to my gate, I had about ten minutes left. I couldn't sit down for very long because of the adrenaline in my system. I paced back and forth, before realizing the flight was delayed. I groaned inwardly and my eye was caught by the magazine rack.

I jogged towards the little counter and grabbed the magazine. It was a picture of Edward and me the night of the movie. It showed a picture of us kissing as the main feature and then there were several mini pictures of us entering the theater and in the car. The headline read:

Mountain Girl Captures Star's Heart in Steamy Love Affair

Mountain girl?! I was on the front cover of a magazine being called a mountain girl. So this is how Alice had found out. She must have passed this same news stand when she got home from Iowa. I purchased the magazine and stalked back to my terminal. I read through the main article quickly.

It didn't mention me by name, just referred to me as a gorgeous girl from Washington who was unbelievably lucky. It went on to name some of his hit singles – songs I had sang along to in the car for Heaven's sake! – and claim that I was special because Edward had yet to be out in public with any other girl. That at least didn't piss me off. It didn't seem realistic. The guy I'd beaten at basketball happened to be a "rapidly rising star" and I was on the cover of a magazine. That wasn't supposed to happen.

I was staring at the magazine cover for almost twenty minutes when the flight finally started boarding. Oh, this guy was going to regret lying to me. I was seething the entire flight.

*

The landing couldn't come soon enough. The women next to me had chatted endlessly about shoes and clothes and Gucci and just . . . BLECH! I couldn't get even a little bit of sleep. Not that I would have anyway, but still. I was angry. Just about everything was setting me off.

The second I touched ground in Chicago, I called Gram. "Gram? It's Bella. I just landed. Now where is this album signing or whatever?"

"It's in the middle of Millennium Park. It starts at ten your time. You have half an hour, Bella. Get a cab. I suspect that since your face is plastered on millions of magazines, your appearance should make quite a commotion and that should alert Edward somehow. Now get over there and say hi to my grandson for me." She hung up suddenly and I followed her instructions.

I hailed a taxi and told him my location hurriedly. We arrived there soon and I tossed a hundred dollar bill over the seat, knowing it was more than enough. I hopped out and followed the crowd. I couldn't believe it. People were lined up all across the park and it was a large park. It took a minute of searching for me to locate exactly where the line began. It was near this gigantic silver sculpture that I think was called "The Bean". It looked like a gargantuan bean, too. It curved upwards and you could walk under it.

Right underneath the center, Edward sat . . . I think. I couldn't even see him, but everyone was in line to go under the bean. The other side of the of the bean was gated and closed off so no one could enter and you couldn't even get close to the side that _was _opened. There were so many people it was unbelievable. And it looked like I was going to be waiting in line. Fiercely annoyed at the fact, I joined the ranks and stepped into the very back of the line. It would take hours to reach him.

But as Grandma predicted, someone noticed who I was in only a few minutes. A girl who looked about thirteen – actually most of these people were girls, ages fifteen and below – looked back at me and then her mouth opened really wide as if she was going to scream.

I immediately held my finger to my lips desperately. I got an idea though. "I'm the mountain girl," I told her and her mother. "I need to see Edward." It almost hurt to call him by his name when I knew Edward meant something totally different to her than it did to me. "Will you please pass the word up and let me get to the front of the line? I'm going to surprise him."

Their eyes were wide, but they did as I asked and soon the whispers were all around and people were staring at me. And I think I sort of felt what Moses felt when he parted the sea. Because people started shuffling off to the side and parting down the center to let me through. They were eerily quiet and it was strange because they'd all been screaming "Edward Cullen! Edward Cullen!" a second ago.

I passed more people than I could count. Until I was at the very front with just a few people ahead of me. They all seemed aware that I was the "mountain girl", but I told them to stay where they were. I was going to surprise him.

After what felt like an incredibly long few minutes, it was my turn. It was like magic. I walked towards him and the crowd was all silent. They were waiting. Watching.

He looked up at me with a robotic smile that I'm guessing he wore for every fan, but it disappeared and his mouth popped open. I continued to walk forward in the dead silence until I reached the little table he was using to sign his autograph.

"Bella," He breathed.

"Hi, _Edward,_" I whispered, hissing his name. I let the angelic smile I had been wearing fall away and I showed him how really pissed I was. My face contorted angrily and I pounced towards him. I slapped him forcefully across the face before his body guards were hauling me away from him.

"Hey, wait! Set her down!" He commanded and the buff guys released me.

I ran at him again and slapped him across his other cheek, "You're an ass!" I yelled, more than loud enough for a ton of his fans to hear. The security didn't know what to do since he'd told them to set me down.

Edward stood up from his seat with a shocked expression. I chased after him, swatting him with the magazine I was still clenching onto. I said one word with every swat. "You. Didn't. Even. Have. The. Nerve. To. Tell. Me. That. You're. Edward. Freaking. Cullen!"

He grabbed the magazine from me, and restrained my arms at my sides. "Bella, calm down."

I hissed in frustration and tried to break free but the body guards decided that they were going to restrain me again. I was held firmly useless and unable to choke Edward.

"I didn't tell you because you told me we were going to end it when I left. And I didn't tell you at first because I didn't know you. Then when I already knew you, I couldn't just tell you that I'd been lying to you the entire time," He explained desperately. He looked to his guards. "Let her go," He said warily.

I pounced at him again, but I hugged him this time. I smothered his bright red face – red from me slapping him – with kisses and told him how much I loved him and that he's not allowed to lie ever again.

The fans clapped at this and I'd almost forgotten we had an audience.

"They love you," Edward said, gesturing to the people lined up.

"I don't care if they love me. I just need you to love me."

"I do love you," He assured me, then an impish grin spread on his face. "And by the way, I think that just earned the title of corniest line ever."

I started laughing and couldn't stop. I laughed until the tears came out of my eyes and my ribs felt cracked. "Oh, Gram says hi," I added. Thinking of Gram reminded me.

I reached into my pocket and took out the wrapped up brownie. It was warm and mushy from being in my pocket and it was crushed from the four hour plane ride, but I unwrapped it nonetheless and offered some of it to Edward, eating the other half myself.

We both ate our halves and then laughed at the action. We were in the middle of Millennium Park in front of tons of people, sharing a brownie. I was a mountain girl and I was in love with the latest and greatest new musical sensation. And by some miracle, he loved me, too. Life was just so weird sometimes. You know, weird in an amazing, awesome, incredible, unbelievable, cool sense.

********

**WHEW! How was it? Good? Love it? Hate it? I tried to keep things pretty innocent, an issue that I seem to have, lol. If you guys want a sequel, you guys get a sequel. Review!**


End file.
